Es kommt immer anders, als du denkst
by Lacrima-Mare
Summary: Wir befinden uns im 7ten Schuljahr der Rumtreiber... Doch, verdammt, wer ist Riana Lana Whiteclaw? Und was ist ihr Geheimnis...?


**Es kommt immer anders als du denkst…**

Kapitel 1

Ein leicht genervtes Seufzen entkommt meinen Lippen, als ich erneut von meinem Buch aufblicken muss. Warum muss ausgerechnet ich in einem Abteil sitzen, dass vollkommen überfüllt ist? Ich verdrehe leicht meine Augen als Lucius Malfoy seiner Narcissa Black, bald Malfoy, die Zunge in den Mund schiebt. Dass die beiden aber auch einfach nicht aufhören können! Ich wende meinen Blick wieder meinem Buch zu. Romeo und Julia geschrieben von William Shakespeare. Ich liebe diese Geschichte einfach, ganz egal, wie sehr ich da aus dem Rahmen einer Reinblütigen Hexe falle. Naja, eigentlich ist alles an mir nicht gerade gewöhnlich.

Viele meiner Verwandten und Bekannten sind diesem affigen Reinblüterwahn vollkommen verfallen. Sie bedenken jeden, der anderes ist mit einem fast tödlichen Blick. Dabei können die meisten doch auch nichts dafür, dass sie anders sind. Oder eine andere Abstammung haben. Aber das interessiert sie nicht. Das ist schon mal der erste Punkt, in dem ich mich mit allen anderen Unterscheide.

Das nächste, was mich noch sehr von meiner Umgebung abhebt ist mein leicht außergewöhnliches Aussehen. Ich meine, wer kann schon behaupten, dass er eine silberne Augenfarbe hat? Tja, ich glaube das können nicht viele. Fragt mich nicht, woher diese komische Augenfarbe kommt, denn sobald es dunkel ist, werden sie plötzlich silbern. Normalerweise sind sie ja richtig schön dunkelgrün.

Und dann gibt es noch einige andere Dinge, die mich unterscheiden, aber die gehen niemanden etwas an…

„Hey, Claw! Hör auf zu träumen, wenn ich mit dir rede!", reißt mich plötzlich eine Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. Ich setze meine gewohnt gleichgültige Miene auf und sehe Lucius an. „Was ist? Ich will ihr in Ruhe lesen, also widme dich wieder Cissy und lass mich zu Frieden…", gebe ich leise zurück und klappe dann mein Buch zu. Ich sehe kurz aus dem Fenster, ehe ich leise frage: „Was meint ihr, bin ich für Slytherin gut genug?" Walden MacNair legt mir freundschaftlich seinen Arm um die Schulter und meint gut gelaunt: „Wenn du, unsere liebe Claw, nicht für Slytherin geeignet ist, wer dann?" Alle nickten zustimmend. Und das waren wirklich viele. Da waren Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Regulus, Rudolphus und natürlich Severus. Ich lächelte ganz leicht, ehe ich mich doch wieder meinem Buch zu wand und die anderen wieder ihre Gespräche aufnahmen. Oder ähnliches, denn Lucius und Narcissa konnten nicht die Finger voneinander lassen.

Ja, Claw, dass bin ich. Okay, der Name ist jetzt nicht wirklich so der Bringer, aber meine Freunde denken er passt zu mir. Eigentlich heiße ich Riana Lana Whiteclaw. Ich mag meinen zweiten Vornamen sehr, denn meine Mum hieß auch so.

Allerdings finden die meisten Riana sei viel zu langweilig und sind deshalb irgendwann auf die Idee gekommen mich Claw zu nennen. Sei meinen, ich würde mich oft wie eine Katze verhalten, die ihre Klauen gerne ausfährt. Naja, wenn sie meinen…

Erst als die Lichter im Hogwartsexpress aufflackern, hebe ich meinen Kopf wieder von meinem Buch und ich sehe mich kurz in unserem Abteil um. Hier sieht es wirklich aus, als hätte eine Bande von Säuen gehaust. Überall liegt irgendetwas herum, sei es nun Müll oder etwas anderes. Bellatrix, Narcissa und Regulus schliefen und Lucius und Rodolphus unterhielten sich leise, um die anderen nicht zu wecken. Wann Walden samt seinem Koffer abgehauen ist, weiß ich nicht. Mein Blick wandert direkt neben mich, wo Severus sitzt und einfach nur ins Leere starrt. „Sev? Was ist los mit dir?", frage ich ihn leise und sehe ihn prüfend an. Seit wir in den Zug gestiegen sind, hat er noch keinen Ton gesagt. Normalerweise kommt mindestens einmal ein sarkastischer oder zynischer Kommentar, aber heute gar nichts von beidem. „Ich freue mich nur wahnsinnig auf meine Freunde, Potter, Black, Lupin und Pettigrew.", murmelt er niedergeschlagen und ich seufze leise. Diese Geschichte hab ich in den Sommerferien verdammt oft gehört. Seit mein Vater entschieden hat, dass ich mein Abschlussjahr in Hogwarts antreten soll, hatte ich oft Besuch von einigen Lehrern von Hogwarts, die geprüft hatten, ob ich die nötigen Fähigkeiten besaß, um in den siebten Jahrgang zu gehen. Ich hatte jeden Test und jede Prüfung mit einem Ohnegleichen bestanden. Und das hätte jeder geschafft, der auch nur etwas Ahnung von der magischen Welt hatte.

„Mensch, Sev, lass dich doch nicht so hängen… Jetzt bin ich ja auch in Hogwarts und ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass diese Schmeißfliegen dich nicht länger belästigen… Ich hab' da auch schon so eine Idee…" „Oje, den Blick kenn ich. Claw heckt irgendetwas aus und das bedeutet meist nichts Gutes." gab Rudolphus zu bedenken, was Lucius und Severus zum Grinsen bringt. „Jaja, immer auf die kleinen und neuen Schüler." Aber ich grinse selbst und blicke dann kurz aus dem Fenster. Ganz in der Ferne kann ich auch schon Hogsmead erkennen und ich erhebe mich von meinem Platz. Ich greife nach oben zu meinem Koffer und ziehe meinen Umhang hervor. „Ihr solltet euch auch umziehen.", meine ich kurz und werfe mir dann auch schon meinen Umhang über. Ich richte meine Pechschwarzen Haare wieder etwas und als ich meine Spiegelung im Fenster betrachte, fallen mir erneut meine silbrigen Augen auf. „Zum Kotzen, echt…", murmle ich genervt und lasse mich wieder auf meinen Platz fallen.

Mit einem Ruck und einem lauten Pfiff bleibt der Hogwartsexpress dann stehen. Draußen herrscht ein einziger Tumult. Die Erstklässler wuseln wild gestikulierend durch die Gegend und viele ‚Hallo' oder ‚Schön dich zu sehen' Rufe hallen über den Bahnsteig. Ich greife in meine Tasche, und als mir auffällt, dass ich meinen Zauberstab im Zug vergessen habe, rufe ich meinen Leuten zu: „Ich komm gleich nach, geht ohne mich!" Und schon drehe ich mich um und renne wieder zurück zum Zug, schiebe mich durch die Tür durch und verschwinde in unserem Abteil.

Es kommt mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit, bis ich endlich meinen Stab gefunden habe, ihn in meine Tasche gesteckt habe und endlich wieder aus dem Zug geklettert bin. Doch inzwischen ist der Bahnsteig so gut wie leer. Nur vier Jungs schlendern gemütlich zu der letzten Kutsche. Die Thestrale, die die Kutschen zum Schloss bringen machen einen leicht ungeduldigen Eindruck und ich beschleunige meinen Gang, damit ich noch rechtzeitig zur Kutsche komme. Als mich eines der Pferdeähnlichen Wesen bemerkt, fängt es wie wild zu schnauben an und macht einen Seitwärtsschritt in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung. Nur zwei der Jungen können die Tiere anscheinend sehen und gehen mutig auf sie zu. Der eine hat sandblonde Haare und sieht doch ziemlich schlank aus und der andere ist ein großer, gut gebauter schwarzhaariger Junge. „Ganz ruhig… Sind doch nur wir…" Die beiden reden leise auf die Tiere ein. Mein Magen zieht sich leicht zusammen, als ich merke, dass die Tiere sich vor mir fürchten. Ich schlucke leicht und trete dann näher zu den Thestrale heran. „Ich habe nicht vor euch weh zu tun… Ganz sicher nicht…", hauche ich leise, ehe ich meine Hand vorsichtig hebe und einem der Tiere über dne knochigen Hals streiche. Es entspannt sich sichtlich und ich bringe ein schwaches Lächeln zustande.

Ich wende mich von den Tieren ab und steige ohne ein weiteres Wort in die Kutsche ein. Die zwei Jungs wechseln einen verwirrten Blick, ehe sie ebenfalls einsteigen. „Habe ich dich schon einmal gesehen?", fragte mich einer der vier, als die Kutsche sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. „Nein." Kurz und knapp, so antworte ich meistens. „Hast du auch einen Namen, oder soll ich dich Thestrale-Flüsterin nennen?", fragt mich der Schwarzhaarige von vorhin. „Ja, habe ich, aber ist es nicht höflicher, wenn ihr euch zuerst vorstellt?", frage ich etwas hochnäsig und warte ab, was als nächstes kommt.

„Sirius Black, erfreut deine Bekanntschaft zu machen.", meint der Schwarzhaarige und lächelt mich anzüglich an.

„James Potter ist mein Name. Ich bin der Schulsprecher in diesem Schuljahr.", gibt ein weiterer schwarzhaariger von sich. Er hat eine Brille auf der Nase und die Haare stehen ihm wild vom Kopf ab. Nicht ganz so mein Geschmack, wenn man es nicht schafft seine Haare zu bändigen.

„Pe-Peter Pe-Pettigrew…", gab ein kleiner, rundlicher Blondschopf von sich und hob vorsichtig die Hand um mich zu Grüßen. Ich kannte sein Gesicht, aber konnte es nicht so wirklich einordnen.

„Ich bin Remus Lupin, Vertrauensschüler, Jahrgangsbester seit dem ersten Jahrgang.", gibt der dünne, blonde von sich. Ich schnaube leicht verächtlich, ehe ich mich auch dazu bequeme mich vorzustellen.

„Mein Name ist Riana Lana Whiteclaw. Ich gehe ebenfalls in den siebten Jahrgang und werde heute erst noch einem Haus eingeteilt, allerdings sehe ich mich jetzt schon bei meinen Freunden in Slytherin sitzen und werde wohl kaum etwas mit euch Gryffindors zu tun haben." Ich lächle mein entwaffnenstes Lächeln und überschlage meine Beine.

„Wie kann es sein, dass du erst jetzt nach Hogwarts kommst?", fragt mich Black und legt den Kopf leicht schief. „Ich glaube kaum, dass dich das etwas angeht.", gebe ich nur leise zurück und Blicke aus dem Fenster hinauf zum Schloss. „Findest du nicht, dass du dich uns gegenüber ein bisschen freundlicher benehmen solltest? Schließlich hast du es mit einem Vertrauensschüler und einem Schulsprecher zu tun.", gibt James Potter zu bedenken und sieht mich leicht fragend an. Ich verkneife mir zu seufzen und sehe ihn leicht gelangweilt an. „Hast du sonst keine Qualitäten oder Argumente, die du vorbringen könntest? Ich finde, das einzig Interessante, das heute von euch zu mir gesagt wurde, ist, dass Lupin Jahrgangsbester ist. Der Rest war nur ein nervtötendes und langweiliges Gefasel von vier Gryffindor Schülern.", kontere ich leise und lächle wieder leicht. Es ist so einfach ein Lächeln vorzutäuschen, vor allem, wen man eigentlich niemals etwas zu lächeln hatte.

Bevor noch einer der Jungs etwas sagen kann, hält auch schon die Kutsche an und ich springe elegant die kleine Treppe hinunter. „Wir sehen uns sicher noch!", rufe ich ihnen noch zu, ehe ich Richtung Portal des Schlosses laufe, wo meine Freunde schon auf mich warten.

„Was hattest du denn jetzt mit den kleinen Wichten zu tun?", fragt Severus und zieht in snapscher Manier die Augenbraue hoch. Ich grinse frech und sage nur: „Ich unterhalte mich eben gerne…" Er schüttelt nur stumm den Kopf, ehe er mir und den anderen Slytherins ins Schloss folgt.

„Miss Riana Whiteclaw?", höre ich plötzlich eine Stimme und ich wende mich nach rechts. Vor mir stand eine doch noch recht jung wirkende Frau, die mich kurz mustert und dann die Slytherins in die Halle scheucht. Dann wendet sie sich wieder mir zu: „Ich möchte sie bitten mir zu folgen. Sie werden nach den Erstklässlern den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzen und einem der Häuser zugeteilt werden. Kommen sie." Die Frau mit den roten Haaren, verschwindet durch eine Tür, die direkt neben der Tür der großen Halle ist. Ich folge ihr schweigend und sehe mich kurz um. Der Gang ist nur von einzelnen Fackeln beleuchtet und scheint doch recht lang zu sein. Die Frau, die vor mir läuft, ist höchstwahrscheinlich Professor McGonagall. Sie ist noch nicht sehr lange die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und Verwandlungslehrerin. Sie hat ihre roten Haare zu einem Strengen Knoten zurück gebunden und ihre grünen Augen blicken streng zu mir nach hinten, als sie mich ermahnt mich etwas zu beeilen. Ich beschleunige meinen Gang etwas und schließe bald zu der Professorin auf. Sie öffnet eine Tür, am Ende des Ganges und ich betrete einen recht kleinen Raum, in dem die ganzen Erstklässler versammelt sind. Ich stelle mich an die Wand und beobachte die teils aufgeregten und ängstlichen Gesichter. Wer weiß, was die erwarten?

„Ich bitte um Ruhe!" Die kleinen Zucken völlig erschrocken zusammen und blicken zu der strengen Lehrerin auf. „Mein Name ist Professor McGonagall. Ich bin die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, unterrichte Verwandlung und bin die stellvertretende Schulleiterin.", gibt sie mit ihrer strengen Stimme bekannt. „Sie alle werden mir jetzt in die große Halle folgen und ich rufe sie in alphabetischer Folge auf. Dann begeben sie sich nach vorne und setzen den Sprechenden Hut auf. Wenn er sie einem Haus zugeteilt hat, begeben sie sich zügig zu ihrem Häusertisch." Mit diesen Worten wendet sie sich der Tür zu und betritt die Große Halle. Die kleinen Erstklässler folgen ihr in Reih und Glied und ich schließe mich ihnen ganz zum Ende an.

Eine unangenehme Stille liegt über der Großen Halle. Keiner der Schüler sagt etwas und alle beobachten gespannt die neuen Schüler. Einige winken den kleinen zu. Wahrscheinlich Geschwister oder anderweitig Verwandte. Ich seufze als das nervige Getuschel anfängt. Natürlich ist es ungewöhnlich, dass jemand, der bereits siebzehn ist noch den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzen muss. Allerdings würdige ich weder dem Slytherintisch noch einem der anderen Tische große Beachtung. Mein Augenmerk liegt einzig und allein auf den Lehrern. Ich habe natürlich schon viel von den anderen über die Lehrer gehört und kann den meisten auch die Namen zuordnen, aber trotzdem finde ich es irgendwie interessant nicht nur von einem einzigen Lehrer unterrichtet zu werden. Als Professor McGonagall sich räuspert, kehrt wieder stille in der Halle ein. Ich stehe ganz hinten und warte leicht gelangweilt, bis die einzelnen Schüler aufgerufen werden.

Mir fällt auf, dass ausgesprochen wenige Schüler dem Haus Hufflepuff zugeordnet werden. Auch am Tisch sitzen reichlich wenig Schüler. Am Ravenclawtisch, sieht es auch nicht sehr anders aus. Nur Gryffindor und Slytherin sind sehr gut aufgefüllt. Ich wundere mich irgendwie darüber. Eigentlich war die Häuserverteilung recht gleichmäßig, zumindest hatte Severus das gesagt. Als ich mir die Gesichter einiger Schüler ansehe, sehe ich nicht nur Wiedersehensfreude. Auch Angst, Trauer und pures Entsetzen spiegeln sich in den Augen vieler Schüler. Ich kann es teilweiße schon verstehen. Außerhalb der Schule tobt ein Wahnsinniger umher und zieht immer mehr Menschen auf seine Seite. Für viele gab es vielleicht schon die ersten Verluste und…

„Miss Riana Whiteclaw!" Ich schrecke aus meinen Gedanken und sehe leicht verwirrt umher. Ich bin wirklich die letzte, die da vor den ganzen Schülern steht. Die Röte steigt mir sofort ins Gesicht und ich gehe recht schnell zum sprechenden Hut nach vorne. Als er auf meinem Kopf sitzt, schließe ich meine Augen und warte auf die Stimme, die die anderen mir schon genausten beschrieben haben.

Als der Hut zu sprechen anfängt, bin ich leicht überrascht: „Interessant… Du bist innerlich sehr zerrissen, stehst auf zwei Seiten und kannst deinen eigenen Weg nicht finden… Dennoch bist du mutig und stellst dich all den Gefahren in den Weg, die dir entgegen kommen. Du hast das Talent dazu eine hervorragende Hexe zu werden, aber du musst den richtigen Weg finden! Und das schaffst du am besten in… GRYFFINDOR!!!"

Der Ausruf des Hutes hallt von den Wänden der hohen Halle wieder und hallt auch in meinen Ohren immer wieder. Kein Mucks. Kein einziger Schüler gibt einen Ton von sich. Mit zittrigen Händen setze ich den Hut ab und blicke mich sogar leicht panisch um. Allerdings wende ich mich dann mit einigermaßen sicheren Schritten zum Gryffindortisch und lasse mich am Ende der Bank nieder, den Blick noch immer auf meine schweißnassen Hände gerichtet.

Dass Dumbledore seine Rede gehalten hat, ist mir nicht aufgefallen. Ich erwache erst aus meiner Trance, als ich lautes Geplapper und eine Stimme, die mich vorsichtig ruft, vernehme. Ich sehe auf und blicke in zwei braune Augen, die mich leicht besorgt und auch verwirrt ansehen. Als ich das ganze Gesicht ansehe, erkenne ich die Züge von Remus Lupin. „Alles klar bei dir? Wir müssen hoch zum Schlafsaal… Komm." Er hält mir eine Hand hin und ergreife sie langsam und leicht ängstlich. Wieso Gryffindor? Warum nicht Slytherin? Ich merke mir den Weg nicht, den ich gehe, lasse mich über jede Trickstufe einzeln ziehen und höre auch nicht der sanften Stimme meines Gegenübers zu. Ich will es auch gar nicht, da ich sowieso weiß, dass ich gleich aufwache, mich anziehe und mich dann mit meinen Freunden zum Bahnhof in Kingscross aufmache. Ich werde nach Hogwarts gehen und… ja, was dann? Wieder nach Gryffindor eingeteilt werden? Ich bin durcheinander und völlig verwirrt, dass ich Remus Lupin für den Moment blind vertraue. Ich achte erst auf meine Umgebung, als er mir das Passwort nennt. Ich sehe das Portrait der Fetten Dame lange an, ehe ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum trete. Remus folgt mir und schließt das Portrait. Nicht mehr viele Schüler sitzen in dem riesigen Zimmer und einige davon kenne ich sogar.

„Hey, Moony! Du hast ja die Thestrale-Flüsterin mitgebracht!", sagt Sirius Black grinsend und rückt ein Stuck auf dem Sofa zur Seite um Remus platz zu machen. Ich stehe immer noch am Eingang und lasse meinen Blick durch den Raum wandern. Bilder von freundlich dreinblickenden Magiern winken mir zu und ich fühle ein ganz komisches Gefühl. So etwas wie… nun ja… ich denke, ich fühle mich etwas wohl. Nichts erinnert an mein Zuhause oder an den kalten Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich schüttle kurz den Kopf. Ich darf nicht so denken! Ich bin Riana Lana Whiteclaw, Erbin der Whiteclaw und Black Familie und werde nicht anfangen mich bei Gryffindor wohl zu fühlen!

„Hey, Whiteclaw!" Ich drehe mich zu dem Haufen von Siebtklässlern um und setze eine fragende Miene auf. „Willst du dich zu uns setzen und uns jetzt endlich sagen, warum du erst jetzt nach Hogwarts kommst?", fragte mich James Potter und deutete auf einen Sessel ihm gegenüber. Ich seufzte leise und ging dann auf den Sessel zu. Allerdings erzählte ich gar nichts. „Jetzt sei nicht so schüchtern…" „Mensch, James, jetzt lass sie doch…", mischte sich eine rothaarige Hexe ein, die James inzwischen auf seinen Schoß gezogen hatte und sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar vergraben hatte. „Lilly, du kannst ihm nicht verbieten sich mit Riana zu unterhalten.", gab Peter Pettigrew von sich und lächelte leicht schüchtern.

Ich atmete tief durch und fing leise zu erzählen an: „Ich hatte die letzten Jahre Privatunterricht. Um genau zu sein, seit ich sieben war. Meine Mum war gerade gestorben und mein Vater wollte, dass ich etwas Besseres als meine Mutter werde. Aber er hat beschlossen, dass ich meinen Abschluss in Hogwarts mache, deswegen bin ich hier."

Betretenes Schweigen. Ich sah von meinen Händen auf und lächelte kurz in die Runde. „Kein Grund jetzt zu schweigen. Meine Mum ist schon 10 Jahre tot. Denkt da mal nicht weiter drüber nach." Einstimmiges Nicken. Dann meldet sich eine kokette Blondine zu Wort. „Entschuldige, Riana? Wir sollten uns vielleicht mal vorstellen… also, ich bin Kirsten Jones, nett dich kennen zu lernen. Das hier ist Ellinore Raymond. Und die Rothaarige auf James Schoß ist Lilly Evans. Wir vier werden uns einen Schlafsaal teilen. Ich hoffe, dass wir gut miteinander klar kommen." Kirsten lächelt mich nett an und Lilly ebenfalls. Nur Ellinore wirft mir einen leicht säuerlichen Blick zu. Sie wischt sie energisch eine braune Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, ehe sie ihren Blick von mir abwendet. Die Haarsträhne fällt ihr dabei wieder ins Gesicht.

Den Rest des Abends verfolge ich schweigend. Ich gebe nur meinen Kommentar ab, wenn ich explizit gefragt werde. Als die Mädchen meinen, sie seien müde folge ich ihnen nach oben in den Schlafsaal. Die Koffer stehen schon parat vor den Betten und ich nehme gleich das Bett in der Nähe der Tür. Ich kenne meine Tollpatschigkeit und will keinen Lärm machen, wenn ich den Raum mal nachts verlasse. Ohne ein Wort mit den anderen zu wechseln ziehe ich mich um und schlüpfe dann auch schon unter meine Decke. Ich schließe die Augen und denke etwas nach, als ich Ellinore flüstern höre: „Die ist mit Lucius und Severus befreundet, wir sollten aufpassen, dass sie uns nicht irgendwie in die Quere kommt. So wie die mich heute angesehen hat… ich trau der keine fünf Meter über den Weg." Ich beiße mir fest auf die Unterlippe. Ich hasse es, wenn jemand hinter dem Rücken über jemanden lästert. Und dann auch noch über Dinge, die sie nicht beweißen können, das sind mir die allerliebsten. Als es endlich still im Schlafsaal war und die Lichter auch aus waren, öffne ich meine Augen und blickt aus dem Fenster. Kein Schöner Start ins Schuljahr… Nein, wirklich nicht.


End file.
